Barbie in A Christmas Carol/Credits
Mattel Entertainment Presents a Rainmaker Entertainment production: Barbie in a Christmas Carol Written By *Elise Allen Based on the Story By *Charles Dickens Supervising Producers *Cort Jane *Jennifer Twiner McCarron Producer *Anita Lee Original Score By *Eric Colvin Score Conducted and Produced By *Arnie Roth Songs Arranged and Produced By *Arnie Roth Performed By *The Czech Philharmonic Chamber Orchestra Production Designer *Pamela Prostarr Executive Producers *Paul Gertz *Rob Hudnut Directed By *William Lau Starring the Voices Of *Barbie: Kelly Sheridan *Eden Starling: Morwenna Banks *Singing Voice of Eden Starling: Melissa Lyons *Young Eden Starling: Prudence Edwards *Singing voice of young Eden: Leanne Araya *Catherine/Young Catherine: Kandyse McClure *Singing voice of young Catherine: Shauntia Fleming *Chuzzlewit: Kathleen Barr *Aunt Marie: Pam Hyatt *Spirit of Christmas Past/Seamstress/Baby: Tabitha St. Germain *Singing voice of Spirit of Christmas Past: Leanne Araya *Spirit of Christmas Present/Mrs. Dorrit: Kathleen Barr *Singing voice of Spirit of Christmas Present: Lisa Roth *Spirit of Christmas Future: Gwyneth Walsh *Singing voice of Spirit of Christmas Future: Kelly Bixby *Kelly/Tammy: Amelia Thripura Henderson *Singing voice of Tammy: Michael Ann Angone *Maurice/Orphanage Head: Fabrice Grover *Singing voice of Maurice: Tim Fett *Ann/Nan: Shannon Chan-Kent *Singing voice of Ann/Nan: Leanne Araya *Freddy: Luke Smith *Singing voice of Freddy: Anthony Fett *Mrs. Beadnell/Nell: Melissa Lloyd *Jacob: Morgan Roff *Hypnotist/Boz: Terry Klassen *Singing voices: Go Children's; Leanne Araya Casting Agents *Voicebox Productions; Vancouver, British Columbia *Imaginex Studios; Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia *Voiceovers UK; London, UK *Another Tongue; London, UK Union of B.C. Performers UBCP B.C. Branch of ACTRA Associate Producer *Carrie Wilksen Line Producer *Shawn McCorkindale Production Manager *Pat Link Voice Director *Terry Klassen Vice President of Production *Larry Deflorio Lead Editor *Sylvain Blais Production Coordinators *Lilian Bravo *Michelle Buch Character Designers *Francesca Natale *Lil Reichmann Designers *Gavin Ball *David Dick *Beth Gonzalez *Shaun Martens CG Supervisor *Derek Waters Supervising Modelers *Ljiljana Babic Lead Modelers *Jaroslav Chorny *Shane Merner *Shaun Middleton Modelers *Adam Bagatto *Nadine Burwash *Jimmy Chang *Carol Cheng *Emily (Pei-Chun) Fang *Derek Goodfellow *Lee Hannaford *Alun Hollyman *Shi Hu *Phil Kwan *Kelly Wei-Lo *Michelle Mann *Shari Mcconochie *Maisha Moore *Raward Sarkis *James (Hwa Jong) Song *Erik Sutton *Josh Toews *Mike Tran *Eric Wong *Jennifer Yabuki *Takahashi Yamanouchi *Lan Yao *Lea Young Head of Facial Development *Henry Cho Facial Technical Director *Cecilia Ku Twitch Rig Technician *Darcey Smith Rigging Technical Director *Clayton Ryan Rigging Technician *Eddie Li Lead Layout Animator *Charlie McKenna Senior Layout Animators *Wayne Gunn *Stephen King *Behzad Mansoori-Dara *Cameron Widen Layout Animators *Joel Burch *Curtis Hunt *Ryan King *Daniel Laczkowksi Animation Directors *Colin Oleksyn *David Tilgner Supervising Animators *Larry Anderson *Luke de Winter Lead Animators *Francis Cardeno *Charlie McKenna *Melanie Plett *Sebastian Weber *Aaron Zacher Animators *Hilary Boarman *Daniel Broverman *Joel Burch *Izabela Bzymek *Luis Carlos Aguilar *Doug Calvert *Joey Chang *Jacques Daigle *Kamil Damji *James Dykeman *Nathan Fitzgerald *Heather Garrow *Michelle Hapke *Ricky Huang *Curtis Hunt *Ryan King *Stephen King *Eric Kingston *Julius Kwan *Kevin Kyle *Michael Lewicki *Wendy Luk *Oscar Lo *Agata Matuszak *Colleen Morton *Patrick Nash *Noel Peters *Max Polozov *Ricardo Rodrigues *Christina Roodenburg *Robin Shea *Eddie Shu *Dustin Smith *Shannon Tieu *Brandon Tinney *Roland Vallet *Mike White *Grant Wilson Production Editors *Alena Astashenkava *Ryan Brassington *Jordan Hemsley *Duncan Rochfort Lead Technical Animators *Genevieve Lacombe *Craig Shiells Technical Animators *Brendon Marklinger *Jason McKeeman *Wade Wilson Lighting Supervisor *Conrad Chow Lead Lighting Artists *Lester Chung *Allan Pantoja Senior Lighting Artist *Ivy Ho Lighting Artists *Michelle Buch *Nadine Burwash *David Ganshorn *Derek Goodfellow *Shi Hu *Davis Kunkel *Genevieve Lacombe *Angela Lee *Sean Metcalfe *Greg Montgomery *Luke Nguyen *Sandy Tien *Josh Toews *Eric Wong Compositing Supervisor *Winston Fan Compositing Artists *Adam Bagatto *Peter Dudley *Scott Mackay *Jayme Vandusen *Brent Veal *Jessica Woods FX Supervisors *Bradly Dunbar *Adam Sera FX Animators *Aiden Blake *Gary Hughes *Joe Pelz *David Poirier *Brendon Marklinger *Frederic Simard Motion Capture Producer *Tony Lomonaco Lead Motion Capture Technical Director *Tony Lomonaco Motion Capture Technical Director *Paul Cech Motion Capture Editors *Jason Hancox *Jody Zoerb Junior Motion Capture Editors *Harry Liu *Graham Qually Motion Capture Talent *Peter Benson *Ryan Booth *Cailin Stadnyk *Debbie Timuss Head of Production Technology *Martin Kumor Senior Software Developer *Paul Clayton Newman Software Developers *Dexter Cheng *Chrysanne Magat *Alex Mitrofanov Head of Creature Development *Teunis de Raat Web Developers *Jongpil Choi *Tim Kang Director of IT and Operations *Ron Stinson Senior Systems Administrator *David Algar Systems Administrators *Bart Adrian *Jamie MacDonald *Nick Xiao Desktop Administrators *Gurdip Bains *Michelle Goss *Neil Hogan *Sheldon Jones *Marvin Vasquez Rendering Supervisor *John Burk Render Technical Director *Nick Burdan Render Wrangler *Luis Casuso Trainer/Technical Support *Tarquin Lougheide Production Technology Coordinator *Anat Rabkin Senior Production Technician *Larry Bodnar Production Technician *Jordan Atkinson Media Room Operator *Scott Atkins Junior Media Room Operator *John Ganshorn Online Editors *Winston Fan *Jordan Hemsley Credits *Michael Douglas Studio Coordinators *Glen Loguheed *Erin McGechaen Director of Human Resources *Emi Hashimoto Human Resources Manager *Ann-Louise Olsen Humann Resources Recruiter *Amee Unadkat Human Resources Administrator *Jamie Savella-Mach Director of Finance *Mary Ellen Garratt Controller *Albert Lim Project Accountant *Alison Block Production Accountant *Marie Sutherland Intermediate Accountant *Kirsty Wilson Payroll Manager *Victoria Elrod Seniro Payroll Specialist *Sheryl Dunwoody Payroll Administrator *Ruwani Hewabandula Accounts Payable Administrator *Katherine Armstrong Accounts Payable Clerk *Alexandra Pappova Accounts Payable Clerk *Sandra Duquette Facilities Manager *Brenda Yau Facility Production Assistants *Marni Annely *Chris Cherepacha *Julian Diaz *Adam Harrison *Avtar Longiye Dialogue Recording *Chris Hobbs *Steve Lichuk *Wes Swales Recording Studio *Koko Productions Inc.; Vancouver, British Columbia Post Production Audio *Sharpe Sound Studios Inc.; North Vancouver, British Columbia Re-Recording Mixers *Kelly Cole *Bill Mellow *Joe Watts Sound Supervisor *Anke Bakker Sound Design *Ryan Nowak *Ken Cade *Kris Fenske *James Fonnyadt Background Editor *Jay Cheetham Foley *Maureen Murphy *Cam Wagner Foley Editor *Dario Disanto Audio Post Production Coordinator *Laurie Melhus Dolby Surround Video Post Production At *Rainmaker Entertainment, Inc.; Vancouver, British Columbia Rainmaker Entertainment Finishing Supervisor *Jim Cerrott Original Score By *Eric Colvin (BMI) Score Conducted and Produced By *Arnie Roth (ASCAP) Songs Arranged, Orchestrated, Conducted and Produced By *Arnie Roth (ASCAP) Additional Orchestrations By *Arnie Roth (ASCAP) Music Performed by The *Czech Philharmonic Chamber Orchestra Recording Studios *AWR Music Studio, Chicago, Il. USA *CNSO Studio, Prague, Czech Republic *CTV Studio, Prague, Czech Republic Balance Engineers *Milan Jilek *Jan Kotzmann Music Score Mix Engineers *Mathew Prock *Chris Szuberla Assisted By *Cenda Kotzmann *Frank Brenner Music Editing *Mathew Prock *Chris Szuberla Music Production Assistants *Leanne Araya *Fritz Hocking *Eric Roth *Marcy Roth *Cameron Schroeder *Chris Szuberla *Christina Worthing Music Copyists *AWR Music LLC *Daniel Blake *Nathan Bowen *Frantisek Brenner *Carey Deadman *Gary Fry *Fritz Hocking *Jet Music Preparation *Pavel Prantl *Paul Riker *Eric Roth Music Contracting Services and Additional Vocal Talent Casting Coordination *AWR Music LL Additional Vocal Direction By *Scott Page-Pagter Performances By *Chicago Children's Choir, Under the Direction of Helen Eaton, Judy Hanson and Josephine Lee *Samantha Bakall *Marianne Bellorin *Elisa Croteau-Chonka *Emma Daniels *Addie Epstein *Adriann Flocco *Caroline Kagan *Ellie Kleber *Ashley Marsh *Stephanie Ricoy *Kyra Woods "O Christmas Tree" *Original Carol "O Tannenbaum" by Joachim August Zarnack *Produced and arranged by Arnie Roth "Deck the Halls" *Traditional Welsh Folk Song "Nos Galan" *Produced and arranged by Arnie Roth "Jolly Old Saint Nicolas" *Traditional American Folk Song *Produced and arranged by Arnie Roth "Joy to the World" *Original Carol by Isaac Watts, Lowell Mason and George F. Handel *Produced and arranged by Arnie Roth "Branle de l'Official" *Traditional French Melody *Produced and arranged by Arnie Roth "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" *Produced and arranged by Arnie Roth *Traditional English Carol Musicologist *Richard Green Mattel Assistants *Tara Browne *Melinda Geniza *Carol Lyn Robinson Mattel Production Intern *Noura Jafar Creative Consultants *Kristi Atkins *Jennifer Belbis *Jeff Bukas *Sarah Buzby *Pat Chan *Christine Chang *Lucy Chapman *Danielle Dineen *Ann Driskill *Lauren Dougherty *Laurie Drake *Steve Fireman *Carrie Feigel *George Fong *Peter Gandolfo *Leanne Gayner *Liz Grampp *Angela Harkness-Gripe *Juan Gutierrez *Geri Hathaway *Laura Horwitz *Ed Horasz *Vicki Jaeger *Elizabeth Liberetti *Cindy Ledermann *Whitt Lee *Michelle Llorin *Julia Phelps *Carey Plunkett *Susan Turner *Kathleen Warner *Ken Wehr *Renée Cheng Yang *Sal Velazquez *Kimberley Vilatoro *Anna Ziss-Patton *Sharon Zuckerman & *Mattel Sound Design Studios Special Thanks *Andres Amezquitta *Richard Dickson *Tony Dimichele *Jesyca C. Durchin *Kevin Farr *Warren Franklin *Joleen Jackson *Sean Sanders *Chuck Scothon *Michael Shore *Evelyn Viohl *Barry Waldo And Especially *Bob Eckert and Neil Friedman Barbie in A Christmas Carol Country of First Publication: United States of America. Mattel, Inc. is the author of this motion picture for purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. All stories, names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No idenfitication with any actual persons, whether living or deceased, places or products is intended or should be inferred. This motion picture is protected under the Laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unathorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. ©2008 Mattel, Inc. All Rights Reserved "Keep the beauty of Christmas in your heart every day of the year" - Barbie Category:Barbie in a Christmas Carol Category:Credits